When I Need You Most
by PezberryIsMyOTP
Summary: When someone both physically and emotionally hurts Bianca who will help her?   898 or 884 word count. Alli and Bianca Relationship/Friendship
1. Enemies To Friends

When I Need You Most

Alli and Bianca, opposites. One's a goody two-shoes the other, a rule breaker. You would never expect them to talk to each other. Let alone be friends. But that's exactly what one of them did.

Bianca was on stage. A girl had called her an ugly skank and threw a bottle at her. It wasn't the bottle that heart. It was the fact that someone had said that. In front of everyone, everybody was laughing at her. Drew had a shocked look on his face and said nothing. He didn't move to see if she was ok, he was frozen.

Bianca thought no one would come help her.

Would anyone be her Prince Charming?

Someone finally went on stage with her. It wasn't who she expected. She leaned over and whispered to Bianca.

"You ok?"

"Sorta…"

The girl was Alli Bhandari.

Since when did _she_ care? That didn't matter. She pulled out a microphone.

"Who did that?" No one answered.

"Fine then, if you think she's an ugly skank. Listen to this." She motioned at Drew to turn on a certain song. Which he finally did after 7 tries. It was only the karaoke was Alli Bhandari going to sing? FOR BIACNA?

She couldn't believe two things.

The fact that she stood up for her. Or the fact that her singing was amazing.

"When I was 7

They said I was strange

I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same

I asked my parents if I was OK

They said you're more beautiful

And that's the way they show that they wish

That they had your smile

So my confidence was up for a while

I got real comfortable with my own style

I knew that they were only jealous cause;

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

Personality reflects name

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you

There was a time when I felt like I cared

That I was shorter than everyone there

People made me feel like life was unfair

And I did things that made me ashamed

Cos I didn't know my body would change

I grew taller than them in more ways

But there will always be the one who will say

Something bad to make them feel great

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

Personality reflects name

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

Personality reflects name

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you

Everybody talks bad about somebody

And never realises how it affects somebody

And you bet it won't be forgotten

Envy is the only thing it could be

Cos people are all the same

(The same, the same)

And we only get judged by what we do

(What we do, yeah, yeah)

Personality reflects name

And if I'm ugly then

(Yeah, you)

So are you

So are you

People are all the same

(Oh, oh, oh)

And we only get judged by what we do

(What we do, yeah)

Personality reflects name

And if I'm ugly then

(Yeah, so are you)

So are you

So are you"

Alli finally finished and everyone clapped.

"Now I'm gonna ask again, who said that?" She said calmly. A girl with light brown hair stood up.

Clare?

"C-Clare? Why did you say that?"

"She stole Drew from you! You shouldn't be helping her up there!"

"… I know that, but you shouldn't of done that. That bottle could've hurt her, you need to apologize."

Clare looked Alli right in the eyes and sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Clare was in tears now and she ran away from the building. With Eli chasing after her. Bianca wondered why he was interested in her.

After the show there was only one thing on her mind.

"Alli, why did you help me up there?"

She sighed inwardly and turned to face her.

"I hate you. But no one should be treated like that. I was teased when I was young. Bianca, no one else noticed. But you were up there crying." Bianca gasped, how could she see her tears?

"I won't tell anyone. Just be careful about who you piss off." She said smiling as she left. She went into the girl's restroom where Clare was and Bianca smiled to herself.

"Alli Bhandari. You are my first girl friend." She looked down and had look of pure evil on her face.

"And I will do _anything_ to keep you away from Clare."

A/N 

_**I loved making this. I wish these two could be friends. **_

_**I wonder if Degrassi makers will make them friend. That would be awesome! Well that's the end of this chapter! It will be continued. This story is Bianca D and Alli B and also Clare E and Alli B **_

_**Ok I will just list the couples;**_

_**Bianca D and Alli B**_

_**Clare E and Alli B**_

_**Drew T and Alli B**_

_**Adam T and Fiona C**_

_**Clare E and Eli G**_

_**OK there we go! 3 I hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**I don't own Degrassi. I just wish I owned Drew!**_


	2. Love Triangles

When I Need You Most

It was the next day at Degrassi. Bianca kept freaking Alli out by smiling at her every time she saw her.

"Why is she doing that?" Alli asked her best friend, Clare.

"She's planning against you?"

"Clare, she's not _that_ mean!"

"Yeah right, I'm just trying to look out for you." Clare said smiling as she walked closer to her and hugged her.

Bianca saw this and was _not_ happy. Why did Clare get to hug _her_ friend? She's was Bianca's just like Drew was hers. But he was Alli's first. She stole him from her first and only friend. Was that what a friend would do?

Jenna did it. To Clare...

Maybe she should be friends with Jenna now. But first, getting rid of Clare. How could she do that?

"So, how's Dave doing?"

"Clare! What if someone hears you?"

"No one will!" Bianca smirked just what she needed.

She found Dave quickly and wrote in her best 'Clare Handwriting'

"_Come meet me at the Dot! I'll be waiting!" _

Bianca smirked, now all she had to do was to get Alli to come with her.

"Alli!" Alli turned around and smiled at Bianca.

"Hey, Bee."

"BEE?" Clare exclaimed angrily.

"It's just a nick name Clare-Bear."

"CLARE-BEAR?" Bianca yelled.

"Um, yeah?"

"Ok… just making sure. Sooo, Clare-Bear, can you leave?" She teased at the nickname and smirked. Clare frowned.

"So, Alli for lunch, wanna meet at the dot?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Ok, cool. See you in 3 minutes!"

"3 min-?" The bell rang signaling that it was lunch.

"Ok, more like 3 seconds." Bianca chirped idly.

They walked to the Dot hand-in-hand when Bianca saw Clare she smirked. She hoped Dave saw that note.

When they finally reached the Dot, there was Dave.

"Hey Clare!" Clare looked at him, wondering why he was calling her out.

"Hi Dave?"

"So, ready for our date?"

Alli heard this and turned on Clare.

"Date?"

She was shaking.

"Alli, it's not what you think!"

"Whatever, Clare!" Alli walked out the door.

"Really blew it this time, Clare-Bear." Bianca said smiling as she ran after Alli.

Drew's POV

Seeing Alli stand up for Bianca made me realize how much I missed her stand off-ishness. How she stood up for what she believed in.

'_You know what, Drew? I'm glad you're my enemy. Because you give me a reason to fight for what I believe in. But you would've been much more important to me as a friend.'_

I remembered her words and I shuddered to myself.

Why did she still hate me?

"Thinking about Alli, Drew?" Adam was standing at my doorway smiling to himself.

"Get out of my room, Adam."

"Why? I wanna know what's going through your head." For once he sounded genuine so I told him how I felt about Bianca and then how I felt about Alli.

"Sounds like a love triangle."

"What?"

"You love _Alli_ but you don't wanna hurt Bianca."

I didn't notice it then. But his words were the most truthful thing I would hear for a while.


	3. The One I Can Trust

When I Need You Most

Narrators' POV

Alli continued running she didn't know when she was gonna stop or why, she just didn't turn around.

She ran faster and faster still not knowing or caring if someone thought she was crazy. Alli was always the girl who cared about what other people thought, but at this point. She didn't.

She just wanted to get away from her backstabbing friend, from her love that didn't feel the same way.

She wanted to run away from the heartbreak.

She finally stopped not because she was out of breath, not because she thought she was far enough, but because she bumped into _him_ her first real love. The first one she ever really cared about.

"Alli? Are you ok?"

She hugged him tightly, crying into his chest.

"Drew…"

"Tell me what happened, Alli."

"T-They... I trusted her…."

"It's ok, I understand."

She cried silently now and he embraced her.

He was very happy that he was able to hold her again, but he almost cried at how sad she was. He had never wanted her to be sad, he never wished her ill.

But right now, he couldn't be happier.

Or sadder.

He couldn't choose which one to be.

"Drew…"

'Yes, Alli?"

"We should stop, Bianca…"

"I understand." Drew said sadly. At that very point Bianca ran up to Alli.

"Alli, I'm so sorry about what Clare did!" Bianca was lying through her smile but Alli didn't notice.

"Oh, Bianca!"

"It's ok, Alli… You just can't trust Clare anymore…"

"I can't?"

"It's clear she was using you to get close to Dave…"

Alli sniffled as she held Bianca's hand,

"You're right, I can only trust you now, huh?"

"Yeah, only me…"

Ok, done with that now…

This chapter kinda sucked to me, lol. Sorry! The next chapter I will start making the moment this one goes up. I hate it when people never finish their stories. Or it takes a really long time for them to finish, so I decided to rush this a little.

The next one won't be rushed I promise!

By the way, Bianca is not les for Alli. I noticed that she never really hangs out with any girls. I felt bad and I wanted them to be friends.

The way Bianca is acting is NOT love. She never had a friend that was a girl. So she wants Alli to be her friend and only her friend. Which I can relate to. D=

Well I hope you liked the chapter!

I love Drew Torres and Eli Goldsworthy! Do you?

I don't own Degrassi, but I wish I did.


End file.
